


The Men of Letters’ Cold Cases - The Phantom of the Opera

by Saawek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: -established relationship, And one OC, Case Fic, Dean is a hot head, Drama, Humour, M/M, Overdramatic narrator : it’s ridiculous and lacks drums in some parts, Phantom of the Opera fusion, Sam is smart and Cas is clueless, and Cas has his wings and all his awesome powers, and the phantom make appearance of course, because i don't pretend i'm able to understand how the usa work, but with a french twist, christine daaé - Freeform, otherwise nothing more than a normal spn episode, raoul - Freeform, some French pride and appreciation, team free will is the main character, yes it's in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saawek/pseuds/Saawek
Summary: Dean is bored and finds some old papers about an unsolved case in France in 1880. Sam thinks it's a scam or some illusionist, Dean is sure it's a supernatural thing. Castiel takes them in the past to be sure. Fun, cute and epic shenanigans ensue!





	The Men of Letters’ Cold Cases - The Phantom of the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank you my beta @wandering-cas, whom you can find on tumbr. She's also a writer and deserves all your affection :)  
> Art for this fic has been done by @elnawen on tumblr and myself (@saawek) and we dedicate this fic to @aviator116 who is at the same time one of the best artist and nicest human being I've ever met !

 

**The Men of Letters Cold Cases**

_ The Phantom of the Opera _

 

It was a normal day at the bunker. And by normal, Dean would say boring. So boring that he actually took it upon himself to wander in the bunker, looking for hidden rooms. A fortiori, it had been a good idea since he found this strange archive box full of cold cases from the Men of Letters. He spent the whole afternoon reading through the files, discovering that great myths that he always thought were made up actually took roots in facts.

When Sam found Dean still reading in the library that evening, he was amused by his brother's unusual behavior - until he read the files. His eyebrows shot up at Dean questioningly.

“Dude?”

“Yes,” Dean began with excitement in his voice, “cold cases from the Men of Letters! And this one is awesome man, listen up.”

It was an abandoned case from the French Men of Letters : the Phantom of the Opera. Sam didn’t think it was a real ghost; there were way too many books, movies, musicals about it to have a true origin. . But when Dean started to read the files, Sam was even more skeptical.

The facts were quite clear but very weird, the kind of weird that they were always hunting. There were mentions of a disfigured man, of voices heard at the brink of the night, of a giant chandelier which fell for no reason, and of hanged people. And the true beginning: a fire before all these strange events.

Actually, according to Sam, the thesis of a great prestidigitator was the more plausible. Because a simple ghost should have been a piece of cake for the Men of Letters, especially the French one who were supposed to be ruthless. And yes, Dean could agree with that but, come on. It could also have been a special kind of ghost that these Men of Letters didn’t know.

“Whatever, Sammy. If all of this was happening right now, we’d already be in the Impala.”

Sam rolled his eyes, annoyed but amused nonetheless.

“You know, we could have the answer to that really easily, Dean.”

“Wait, you wanna…”

“If he’s not too busy, why not?”

“Ask him what?”, the rough voice of Castiel said suddenly, making Dean jump and Sam put a hand on his heart.

“Dude!”

“Hello, Dean,” he smiled, “Sam.”

“Hi, Cas.”

The angel didn’t need much time to spot the files on the Phantom of the Opera, seeming genuinely interested.

“You’re investigating a case from the past?” he asked innocently. “Would you like me to take you there?”

The brothers’ eyes lit up. Cas’ smile grew larger. They didn’t want to impose if he was too tired to do the time travel but… Castiel was already trying to explain he could take them there with no problem but he would be very tired and shouldn’t rely on his powers too much if they wanted to go back in the present after. Castiel was way too happy to be useful and none of them needed much convincing. Soon, they were all looking for period clothes to put on.

It took a bit of time for them to really be ready, since Dean and Castiel couldn't stop ogling each other stupidly (according to Sam). But even the youngest brother had to admit they all look pretty damn good dressed like that.

 

* * *

 

Then with one poof of angel mojo, they appeared right in front of the Opéra Garnier in Paris, 1880. At first, they were in total awe. The brothers, especially Dean, never really had the chance to visit a museum or study history and they were staring at everything. Castiel seemed a little bit worn out but nothing too bad so he couldn’t stand up.

They soon entered the opera and realized it was a rehearsal. They sat discreetly to observe whatever was going on. It was kinda calm until they heard something akin to an explosion followed by shouts from every dancers and singers on stage.

“It’s him again!”

Team Free Will was already right in the middle of the commotion, passing as inspectors here to help the French Police. Carlotta, the prima donna, was crying, explaining that her awesome self couldn’t bear working in such conditions while the two new managers were trying to convince her not to leave. It was chaos until the loud voice of Sam interrupted everyone :

“Can someone brief us on what is happening exactly here?”

It was demanding enough that a severe woman in black marched toward him with an aura of self-confidence.

“You see, Inspector. The Opéra has recently been bought by these two men, but they refuse to obey the orders of the Phantom. If they gave him, as the last owner did, 20 000fr per month as well as the loggia 5, the Phantom wouldn’t even have manifested.”

The Winchesters all looked at each other. A ghost who was blackmailing humans? It was never heard of. And the little winning smile of Sam was already annoying Dean. The phantom was no human and he was determined to prove it.

“I don’t care, I won’t sing anymore, it’s too dangerous!” Carlotta shouted dramatically.

The leaving of the prima donna left a silence between all of them. Dean was starting to feel awkward when the austere lady, Madame Giry, intervened again.

“The Phantom asks for Christine Daaé to take the lead singing. You should be well advised to follow this order.”

A little lady, quite young, emerged then from the crowd. She was all embarrassed to be seen in the light like that and Dean thought she had a something breathtaking, not that he would ever cheat on Cas of course. But there was a presence or something to her and... Castiel nodded to him, as if he heard his thoughts.

“She has a very bright soul indeed, Dean,” Castiel said, and after a short pause, he added with a fond smile, “Just like yours.”

Dean blushed but managed to hide it and then, Christine started to sing and they knew everything was going to be okay for the opera.

* * *

 

At least, they thought.

The three of them were routinely asking questions to everyone, especially to Madame Giry who appeared to be really tough and silent, when the unthinkable happened. Christine had disappeared. But the weirdest thing was that everyone knew she was taken away only to reappear during the night as if nothing happened.

“You have to tell us, Madame, it’s an affair of the police!” Sam and Dean insisted.

“No, Messieurs. Christine is tired and won’t speak to anyone. And you shouldn’t wander around asking about the Phantom for he will not be pleased.”

“I heard Carlotta was said to sing as prima donna tomorrow,” Castiel cut in suddenly, “Does that mean you are prepared for the worst?”

Madame Giry gave Castiel a dark eye but she didn’t lose her composure, Dean had to give her that.

“Yes, I am, Monsieur.”

* * *

And the worst happened indeed. It was during a representation with a full assemblee, and even with three Winchesters, they couldn’t avoid the tragedy. Sam was inspecting the backstage, looking for unusual things when he found the body of the lead machinist hanging from the ceiling 12 meters from the ground. It was clearly no suicide. And when he went to Dean to explain, it was even weirder.

“I swear Sammy! She wasn’t able to sing anymore! She was croaking like a frog!”

“It was really weird,” Castiel pointed out, “I don’t understand how it could be done…”

“Except by a witch!” Sam explained.

And to be honest, if the Phantom was just a witch, the Winchesters would have some things to tell the French Men of Letters...

But Sam didn’t have the time to hide the body from the eyes of the crowd and the discovery created a frenzy that escalated quickly in full panic. Dean was keeping a close eye on Christine and saw her fleeing with Raoul, her childhood friend (and lover too he supposed). He bolted after them without care for Sam and Castiel. He had also seen a tall figure draped in a cape following them and he had a bad feeling.

They were on the rooftops when he realized he was really following the Phantom who was after the lovers. He didn’t think much before drawing his gun and shooting at him. The bullet dodged, leaving Dean astonished. The Phantom turned then and Dean could see him. He looked human but half his face was covered by a white mask. He looked at Dean with fury in his eyes and his voice boomed in the night.

“I shall remember this affront and have my revenge!”

He disappeared in a puff of smoke. Dean managed to get the lovers back at the opera safe and sound and things were slowly calming down. Then, the huge chandelier fell in an astounding noise.

* * *

 

The three of them were seriously rethinking their choice of day off then. It seemed kinda fun on the Men of Letters files, but here, it was quite different. The Phantom appeared to have an unhealthy affection for Christine, killing everyone who could be a rival for example. He was nicknamed the Angel of Music because he had taught Christine how to sing so well. And if at the beginning the Angel of Music was pretty harmless, he was so obsessed now with Christine’s career that the poor woman was crushed by fear and anxiety.

They had to stay for days, then weeks. They didn’t want to leave before discovering the truth, they couldn’t go back and leave Christine and Raoul against the Phantom.

And the opportunity to do something soon came. During a masquerade ball organized, the Phantom had shown himself. He introduced himself as the ruler of the Opéra Garnier and of course, with everything he had done, no one dared going against him. He demanded that the singers and dancers were to play his new piece starring, without surprise, Christine as leading role.

Everyone was already fearing the thing until Sam had the most brilliant idea. They couldn’t go against the Phantom directly if he was a witch. They had to make him appear and then shoot him with witch killing bullets. And for that, the youngest Winchester had the perfect plan. They would wait until the Premiere, because of course someone as narcissistic as the Phantom would be there for the Premiere. They would patiently wait for him to show up and shoot him from afar.

Dean wasn’t sure it was the plan of the century but it would do. And it would have if some things didn’t happen.

Right in the middle of the representation, when Christine was singing, Dean saw some actions backstage. Nothing really weird but he had a bad feeling and was on edge. When the Senior Piangi, first male lead, left the stage after his part and came back, he knew something was off, even with the heavy costume and makeup.

It wasn’t the Senior Piangi anymore.

His eyes widened dramatically, and he was furiously thinking of a way out of the upcoming tragedy. What could he do?? He risked a glance at Christine and he saw then that she had seen his surprise and she quickly understood the same thing.

The Phantom was on stage with her.

Dean wanted to tell her to run away, she was by no mean a match against the Phantom. But maybe it was something inherent to “humans with bright soul”: they didn’t have good self preservation instincts. Christine went right in front of the Phantom, took of his hood and ripped his mask in such a short time that everyone was rendered utterly speechless.

Sam and Castiel were frozen on the spot, as if unable to process the bravery of the little lady. Fortunately, Dean wasn’t as surprised. He quickly saw that Christine was in for another kidnapping and, without giving too much thought, he jumped on stage. He managed to run after the Phantom this time again. But he was able to do it discreetly.

Some time later, after Chuck knows how many detours and secret corridors under Paris, Dean arrived at a sort of luxurious cave. It was huge, well furnished, a grand organ, rich drapes and everything a french aristocrat with an ego problem could possess. It was dark too, only lighted by candles and candelabras, all disposed around the organ and a throne.

Christine was on the ground, probably passed out, while the Phantom was pacing nervously. Dean put his hand on his back. He didn’t have the angel blade, only the demon knife. Usually it was Sam’s but of course, the only day when he needed the most effective weapon, he didn’t have it. Sighs. Anyway, he was looking for an angle of attack.

He wasn’t sure he could take the Phantom on his own, but he at least needed to gain some time for Sam and Castiel. They were undoubtedly following him and not far. Maybe if he could…

“Show yourself!”, boomed the Phantom’s voice suddenly, “I know you’re here!”

Dean gripped the knife tighter, on edge. How the hell could he have been heard? What should he do? He didn’t have the time to think of it, the Phantom was behind him and had his arm bend painfully against his back.

“What the frigging hell??”

Dean was forced on his knees, unable to process what happened. No witch was able to disappear like that! He was, at least 15 meters away the second before!

“It is you again! The strange man that’s lurking around with his friends, annoying my precious Christine!”

“Protecting her from you douchebag, you mean.”

A twist on the arm, a painful choke. Dean smiled hardly.

“Come on, you won’t make me shut up like that.”

Dean then managed to turn just enough to plant Ruby’s knife right in the Phantom’s chest, but he didn’t bulge. And to be honest, he didn’t appear amused either. In one move, he threw Dean against a wall with so much violence that the hunter thought it could well be the biggest concussion he ever had. That wouldn’t stop him from fighting though. He was already standing up, wobbling on his legs of course, but everything was better than letting the Phantom turns his attention to Christine.

Cas and Sam shouldn’t be long by now.

The Phantom was really something. An awesome fighter for first. Dean could barely hold his own and he was damn good at fighting. Soon his vision was clouded by black spots and it was just a question of time before he would be killed. He just hoped that maybe his brother or his angel would come a bit earlier…

“Your soul is strangely bright.” the Phantom said finally, holding Dean by his shirt, “Almost as much as my Christine’s.”

There was a strange awe in his voice and Dean’s eyes snapped open. What did the bastard say? Could it be that… He wanted to ask but he was suddenly hold by his throat and breathing was difficult and the black spots began to be really big…

“LET HIM DOWN.”

The angry voice of Castiel, thought Dean. He had never been happier to hear it.

“Go get him, Babe,” Dean managed weakly with a smile before promptly passing out.

Sam and Castiel were already taking over and protecting Christine from the Phantom. She was awake now and scared, but not passive. You could see in her demeanour that she was trying to think of something to do.

Soon it appeared that fighting physically wouldn’t be the best solution. The Phantom seemed to be too well trained for it to be useful. If they wanted to know something, they would need to speak to him. And only one person here could do that.

Sam was amazed by Christine at this moment. While Castiel had managed to keep the Phantom at bay and relatively immobile given the threat he was, Christine had approached and spoke with a clear voice.

She told him that she knew he was alone and in pain. Yes, he had a true love and they lived happily before the Opera burned and the fire killed her and left him disfigured. Yes, he might have been happier when he wasn’t wandering in circus, but people weren’t afraid of him because of what he looked like.

“They are afraid by what’s inside.”

It seemed to shake something inside the Phantom’s head. And it was Christine’s cue to add more. While Sam was trying to assess Dean’s injuries, which were concerning but not life threatening, Castiel and Christine were speaking to the Phantom. Christine of the beauty of every human inside, and Castiel of what made humanity so wonderful. It was truly something to behold.

But everything was cut short by the first rumbling of the earth.

“A’earth’ake?” Dean mumbled, awakening slowly. “Wha’th’hell?”

Sam looked all around him, afraid and already thinking of how to get away. They were in undergrounds, if it was some kind of earthquake, they were more than fucked.

“They are destroying the undergrounds,” the Phantom whispered, “They want to bury me.”

Sam got up so fast he might have broken the sound wall.

“We need to get away!” Sam shouted, “NOW!!”

Dean was unable to walk on his own and if you asked him, he would forever deny that Castiel had had to bear him outside (bridal style of course). Christine and Sam were following them but every minute, Christine would look back, wondering why the Phantom would stay immobile while the rocks were falling all around him.

* * *

 

Many hours later, Dean woke up in a comfortable bed. Castiel was right at his side while Sam, Christine and Raoul were speaking quietly at the other side of the room.

“I’ll heal you later, Dean, it’s too spectacular and there is too many witnesses right now,” Castiel whispered, “Meanwhile, you should rest.”

“M’okay...”, Dean grumbled still not all there, “Wha’happen’?”

Sam turned his head, a sad smile on his face.

“The earthquake. It was them. They thought we were as good as dead and decided to close every secret undergrounds by destroying all the foundation of the Opéra.”

“I managed to slow them down,” Raoul added, “Not as much as I wanted… but enough.”

Christine was silent, thinking. “The Phantom?”

More silence.

“I can go there and see,” Castiel finally said. “I can’t fly any of you with me, I’m still too tired, but I can take a look.”

Dean knew at this moment something was off with Castiel but didn’t tell anything. He simply nodded while the others were telling him to be careful.

When Castiel arrived in the ruins, it was dark, except for one candelabra near the throne. The Phantom was still there, sat on the ground, his posture utterly defeated. Castiel sighed and walked towards him slowly, as if he wasn’t afraid.

“Castiel, you seem to be really different.”

The angel smiled sadly.

“I’m from the future, but you had already guessed, Negraniel.”

Negraniel turned his head towards Castiel.

“It’s been so long since someone called me that. Since we were in the garrison. You still think I’m an angel?”

Castiel nodded.

“You were a good one. Helping Christine after her father’s death, protecting her, giving her a shelter in the Opéra, teaching her to sing so well. You truly were the Angel of Music. The angel of fantasy and plays… The joyful angel. Why… How? How did it come to this?”

Negraniel took his head in his hands and started to sob.

“I loved her you know! My first human,” he cried. “Her soul was so bright, her love was so fierce! I felt like I had a heart and emotions, just like humans! I really felt like I was the Angel of playful things! Singing, doing magic tricks, amusing her and everyone! I was so happy and proud to have her by my side, to have been chosen by someone with such a beautiful soul!” Negraniel’s voice was creaking in the end, full of tears, “And then, she burned. I couldn’t save her, couldn’t go to her…I had failed her, I was not worthy of it and...”

“You had been cast from Heaven,” Castiel cut sadly.

“I had chosen another family, they said. I wasn’t an angel anymore.”

The disfigured angel seemed to regain some composure.

“I was drifting, dying inside and then I saw Christine. I knew I had been given a second chance. I wanted it to be perfect. And I was the most horrible person.”

Castiel stayed silent, not judging.

“I didn’t want to do all of this, I’m… I’m…”

He didn’t finish his phrase. After a long long silence, Castiel finally broke it.

“I understand, you know. Grief. It’s something very foreign for us. We are not made to bear these pains.”

“You understand? But your human…” Castiel smiled.

“Dean was in Hell when I saved him. He died once when I was unable to save him. He came back, fortunately, but his death…” a long sigh, Castiel then added, “I thought I had lost everything with him. As if I had lost my Grace and left an empty shell.”

“I don’t deserve your understanding, Castiel. What I’ve done, I could have avoided. Thank you and your friend for making me realize.”

Negraniel stood up then and went to his throne. He sat there and took his cape, put it on his shoulders, on his head. Castiel was silent, observing Negraniel disappearing under the drape. When he was completely under, Castiel approached. He put one hand on the fabric and, with one move, took it off. Negraniel had disappeared. Only his white mask was left on the throne.

Castiel took it and left.

* * *

 

“You said my soul was very bright the other day. Does that mean that angels… Find my soul kind of attractive?” Castiel smiled fondly at Dean’s question.

They were alone in the room, waiting for Sam to say goodbye before flying back to the present. Dean was still in the bed, tired and hurt. He couldn’t be healed before they went back to the present.

“In a way, you could say that.” The angel took Dean’s hands in his, caressing their backs slowly. “Your soul attracts because it's so vibrant… Angels can only be curious at least, in love at best.” Dean managed to hide his blush.

“You know, the Phantom said Christine’s soul was like mine. And the demon knife wasn't working on him.”

Castiel turned his head, eyeing the ground. The hunter knew then, what happened. He could guess. Slowly, he encouraged the angel to sit closer to him, almost against him and on the bed. He put a hand in his hair, scratching slowly the messy strands.

“You must have known him… I’m sorry, Cas.” It was all the angel needed and he hid his face against Dean’s neck. “And I..I,” stuttered Dean, “I need you, you know that?”

Castiel nuzzled closer to Dean, a smile on his face.

“Of course, Dean, I know.”

“Good.”

“I love you too.”

When they finally got back home after wishing the best for Christine and Raoul, they all more or less decided never to do that again. They just went to sleep and Dean took extra care of reminding his angel he was family.

* * *

_Let us know what you think of it ! :)_


End file.
